little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Shiny Rod
The is Chariot's name for the , a magical staff with the power to break the seal of the Grand Triskellion. It was previously used by Chariot before coming into the possession of Atsuko Kagari. Appearance The Shiny Rod is a beige medium-length staff, with a golden ornament at the end and seven crystals known as the Seven Stars that glow when used. Each one of these crystals corresponds to one of the stars of the Big Dipper constellation, as well as with one of the Seven Words of Arcturus of the seal of Grand Triskellion. History Background Shiny Rod is proposed to be a very manifestation of the power of the stars (specifically of the Big Dipper constellation) as well as of the Seven Words of Arcturus. The staff is manifested in the world to choose a witch to become its owner. In the past, the Olde Witch Woodward was the one who carried it and probably resorted to it to seal the Grand Triskellion. After many centuries, Chariot du Nord was chosen to become its new owner and to revive the Seven Words to break the seal of the Grand Triskellion. However, being unable to revive the last word, Chariot used the Shiny Rod as part of her magic shows. In the last of these shows, Chariot made the mistake of damaging the moon with the magic of the Shiny Rod when giving in to the pressure of the public, which caused that the Shiny Rod disappears when having lost the right to own it. In short films continuity, on the other hand, the origin of the Shiny Rod is still a mystery, only that it came into possession of Chariot du Nord whom harnessed its powers in her shows. One day, the staff's powers mysteriously fade, leading Chariot to hide the staff in Luna Nova's underground labyrinth while she herself went into hiding and assumed the identity Ursula Callistis as one of Luna Nova's professors. Little Witch Academia In Little Witch Academia, Akko uncovered the staff among the rubble while she looked for treasures for the class just as Diana and her teammates unintentionally released the Ancient Dragon from its seal. Thanks to Akko for believing in Shiny Chariot, the Rod was activated, much to Ursula's surprise as she had believed its powers completely faded away. Ursula then assisted Akko from behind the scene to utilize its powers to stop the dragon from consuming Sorcerer's Stone, the nearest source of magical energy. The Enchanted Parade In The Enchanted Parade, Akko has the task of preparing a parade about witches, but her plans to make a magic spectacle to show a good image of witches was frustrated by the inability to use magic outside of school. Because of that, Akko decides to use the Shiny Rod to take some of the magical energy from the Sorcerer's Stone and thus be able to use it during the parade in the town. On the day of the parade, some children steal the Rod, and its energy release the danger of a great Titan. Akko, with the aid of her friends, recover the Rod and they manage to defeat the Titan. TV Series A New Beginning As in the first short film, the Rod belonged to Shiny Chariot, but after her disappearance it arrived at the hands of Akko when she was trying to escape the Cockatrice in the Arcturus Forest. Thanks to the power of the rod and help from Ursula, Akko manages to activate the Shiny Arc and open a leyline to Luna Nova, unknowingly unlocking the first Word of Arcturus in the process. Blue Moon When Akko set out to find all-knowing spirit who only appears on the night of a blue moon and takes the Shiny Rod with her to a place where the supposed spirit present during that time, Blue Moon Abyss, the future teller spirit instead tested her whether she willing to sacrifice her past for achieving her dreams. Akko choose to keep her past and instead, reviving the second Word of Arcturus and defeated the spirit with a powerful strike of Shiny Rod. What You Will Samhain Magic Chariot of Fire Pohjola's Trial Abilities The Shiny Rod is a very powerful magical object. Like a wand, the Shiny Rod can channel magic energy to cast spells, however, since the Shiny Rod also feeds on the spiritual and emotional energy of its owner, the spells used with it appear to be much more powerful and can activate magic even in places where magic cannot be used. It also demonstrates the ability to absorb and store magic energy like the Sorcerer's Stone. The magic of the Shiny Rod only activates in response to synchronization with its wielder's emotional energy, reacting to strong feelings of her heart. The Shiny Rod can be transformed into different weapons, each of the Seven Stars can transform the Shiny Rod into a different weapon by conjuring up one of the Seven Words of Arcturus. It's implied that the Rod has some form of sentience as the staff shocked Croix, hinting that it was aware of Croix's agenda, as well as being the one who chooses the witch who becomes its owner and abandoning her to consider that she no longer has the right to be. The true purpose of Shiny Rod is revealed to be the key to break the seal of Grand Triskellion, a kind of magic with tremendous power that can change the world. The Nine Olde Witches sealed it within Arcturus Forest due to dangers that it posed if fallen into the wrong hands. And thus, the Shiny Rod (at that time known as Claiomh Solais) exists as the only key to unlock it, if its wielder is able to revive the Seven Words of Arcturus. Transformations * : When its wielder chants the first Word of Arcturus, "Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor" ( in the first short film), the Shiny Rod turns into a bow that can form one or more magical arrows at the user's will. In addition of opening portals that allow travel through the Ley Lines, the conjured arrow can also be released in form of a powerful magical attack where it detonates into a powerful (often firework-like) explosion strong enough to decimate a monster around the size of a Briton Red Dragon upon hitting its mark. **Should the caster excessively overpower the staff while chanting the first Word in full anger, the Shiny Rod instead turns into a giant bow which lower limb planted to the ground. Instead of magical arrows, the bow projects a blast which powerful enough to scar a moon. The act of scarring Earth's moon was a mistake which costed Chariot her worth to wield the Shiny Rod. ** : Alternate version of the Shiny Arc accessible via. Fusion Magic performed by 3 casters at once and incantation . The Shiny Rod turns into a giant ballista that forms a single giant magical arrow loaded with the combined power of its casters which strong enough to put the Titan dormant and even crippling Molly's Ghost Witch form in one hit. Two supporting casters would pull each ends of the ballista as the main caster set the magical arrow loose. * : When its wielder chants the second Word of Arcturus, "Phaidoari Afairynghor", the Shiny Rod turns into a great Axe which can be used to launch a frontal attack, strong enough to damage Woodward's monstrous form. *'Grappling Hook': When its wielder chants the third Word of Arcturus, "Arae Aryrha", the Shiny Rod turns into a magical grappling hook that can be used to hold and pull large objects. Arae Aryrha is also a powerful metamorphosis magic spell. * : When its wielder chants the fourth Word of Arcturus, "Mayenab Dysheebudo", the Shiny Rod turns into a sprinkler that can quickly mix and spray any liquid. * : When its wielder chants the fifth Word of Arcturus, "Sybilladura Lelladybura", the Shiny Rod turns into a flying broom which has incredible speed. *'Grand Triskellion-Claiomh Solais': When its wielder chants the seventh Word of Arcturus, "Phasansheer Shearylla", the Shiny Rod can merge with the Grand Triskellion, changing its form to that of a point in the form of a golden cross with the Seven Stars grouped towards its center. In this form, the Shiny Rod is able to use the power to change the world of the Grand Triskellion. This form also improves Shiny Rod's previous transformations, notably the Shiny Arc where its bow form now much larger and even forms a single, proportionally huge arrow loaded with the power of Grand Triskellion itself, which in turn bolstered by entire nation's believing hearts. It was through this arrow that the power of Grand Triskellion was released, both to restore magic back to the world and destroying Noir Rod once and for all. Gallery Shi.png|The Shiny Rod in the short films. Shiny Chariot.jpg|Shiny Chariot with the Shiny Rod Shiny arc.jpg|Chariot using Shiny Arc that's one way to ride it.png|Chariot riding on the Shiny Balai shin.jpg|Akko with the Shiny Rod Akko Shiny Arc.gif|Akko turns the Shiny Rod into the Shiny Arc Shiny Arc Chamber of Time Version LWA CoT.gif|Akko turns the Shiny Rod into Shiny Arc (game) re.jpg|Akko using Shiny Arc leyline1.png|Chariot opening a Leyline portal with Shiny Arc Little Witch Academia Enchanted Parade Shiny Ballista.jpg|Akko, Lotte and Sucy using Shiny Ballista Shiny Ballista Chamber of Time Version LWA CoT.gif|Akko, Lotte and Sucy using Shiny Ballista (Chamber of Time version) wow.gif Chariot polaris rod.png|Chariot using the Shiny Rod to gain the power of the stars shinyshock.gif|Croix is shocked by the Shiny Rod that Chariot found in Arcturus Forest. ultimate shiny arc.gif|Chariot using an extra-powerful version of Shiny Arc Noctuorfei.gif|Akko's memory of reviving the first Word Word2.gif|The second form Arae Aryrha.gif|The third form of the Shiny Rod patience.gif|The fourth form of the Shiny Rod Sybilladura Lelladybura.gif|The fifth form Lyonne.gif|The sixth power Phasansheer Shearylla.gif|The final form Ezgif-2-46dca0d7c5.gif|Akko and Diana using a Shiny Arc combined with the power of the Grand Triskellion and Fuel Spirit of the whole country Chronicle Book Shiny Rod.jpg|Shiny Rod as seen in Chronicle Artbook Shiny Rod Unused render LWA CoT.png|Unused render for Chamber of Time game Etymology Claíomh Solais, literally "Sword of Light" or "Shining Sword", is a trope object in Gaelic folklore. Trivia * Shiny Ballista appears in Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade and Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time, whereas the rest of the forms appear in the TV series, ''Little Witch Academia''. *The Shiny Rod's transformation process is different between short films and anime: In short film, the staff mechanically reconfigures its form to another whereas in anime, the Shiny Rod melts into a mass of emerald light and its orbs glow in yellow as it assumes a form accessed via Seven Words of Arcturus. es:Vara Brillante Category:Magic objects Category:Objects